The wireless power transceiving technology is a technology which provides electric power to electronic devices wirelessly, and may be diversely applied to a power supply for household electronic products and for electric cars or subway trains, as well as battery charging of portable terminals.
It is necessary to minimize an energy loss between a wireless power transmission device and a wireless power receiving device to increase power transceiving efficiency. For this, a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna may be mutually arranged within an effective distance. Further, a soft magnetic material may be disposed around the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna to focus electromagnetic energy emitted from the transmitting antenna toward the receiving antenna.
Meanwhile, the wireless power receiving device may include a module which simultaneously has a wireless power conversion (WPC) function and a near field communication (NFC) function. The WPC function operates at low frequency, and the NFC function operates at high frequency. Therefore, a soft magnetic material for the receiving antenna needs to have a low loss characteristic at high frequency as well as at low frequency.